


Take me home where them broken brights are shining down

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction fic set after 6x05 and 6x06</p><p>Kurt can't help but see something is off about Blaine. They grow close again, come back to being friends so he doesn't push, doesn't want to scare him away. But not worrying is off the table when one day Blaine comes over and silently asks for Kurt to pick up the pieces of him.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/110930273923/take-me-home-where-them-broken-brights-are-shining</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me home where them broken brights are shining down

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Angus Stone's song "Broken Brights" which I didn't think of until I finished writing and was looking for the title and was hit with the realization that it fits perfectly.  
> Here's the link if you want to check it out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJU55RY7X6o

You know how sometimes the harder you wish you stopped thinking about something, it actually makes you think about it harder? Well, Kurt knew, because for the past two days all he could think about was the feel of Blaine's lips, tongue and strong hands. 

_This doesn't mean anything_

Yeah, as if with them a kiss could mean nothing. 

He tossed and turned at night, begging for sweet sleep to come but whenever he closed his eyes he saw it again- the look in Blaine's eyes when they broke apart and the way he smiled when Kurt looked at him during the New Directions' last performance.

They agreed on more distance. On not mentioning it every again. And while it would hurt like hell, if it was the only way to save their friendship, Kurt was willing to suffer. 

But he also knew avoiding Blaine was no solution. He still was his best friend. He missed talking to him, spending time with him, all feelings aside. A week went by and he was forced to finally face Blaine’s mesmerizing eyes because of a performance they were working on for Rachel but beside a fleeting smile, they didn’t get a chance to properly interact. It made him sad in a way but also a little bit grateful because God knows if the second he got a chance to talk to Blaine, he would accidently say something horribly stupid and absolutely inappropriate, like “Let’s go to my house and finish what we started” or “I love you so much my soul is aching”.

And then he they met at Will and Emma’s house and seeing Blaine’s fake smiles, slumped shoulders, eyes unusually dull and he didn’t know what to do. He’d wanted to wrap his arms around Blaine’s small frame and hold him, ask him what’s going on and how he can help to make things better. Dave’s absence (as much thrilling as it felt to Kurt’s fragile heart) hadn’t helped either. The moment he’d seen Blaine standing by himself though, he’d came closer and rested his hand on Blaine’s shoulder. No words were needed as Blaine had curled a little bit into Kurt’s touch, the right corner of his mouth going up slightly, a sign Kurt knew meant he was trying to hide something, pretend things were fine when it was actually the opposite.

“Maybe we could grab a coffee sometime this week?” Kurt had asked tentatively.

“Yeah, I’d like that”

His heart had tugged and skipped a beat but Blaine needed his best friend. He needed Kurt. And Kurt had to give him whatever he needed.

Now tired and confused, he grabbed the keys to his car and the moment he opened the front door, his phone beeped with a message. His heart skipped a bit when he saw the name on the screen. 

**Are you at school already? -B**

_Just leaving the house, why? -K_

**Lima Bean in 10? My treat :) -B**

Kurt sighed but replied with a positive answer and got into the car. This is what friends do. They did this before they realized (before Blaine did, mind you) that they had feelings for each other. So it was safe. He could do this.

***

**Is it okay if I come over? –B**

Kurt glanced up from the pasta with pesto dish he’s been working on and furrowed his brows at the text. Something must have been wrong.

_Sure. I’m in the kitchen. Let yourself in –K_

**Thank you. I’ll be there in 5 –B**

They’ve been doing this for a week now. Ever since that morning they’d met for coffee at Lima Bean and each one of Blaine’s smiles would grew softer and softer, any trance of unease or uncertainty forgotten but back on the next time they’d see each other, they texted and talked. Kurt didn’t push but neither did Blaine. They had silently agreed on boundaries they couldn’t cross if they wanted to save their friendship and Kurt couldn’t help but feel surprised at how great it felt to be able to just _be_ together without being _together._ The last couple of weeks before Kurt’s outburst at the café, things had been heavy between them and Kurt had forgotten how all of that, all of _them_ , started. But now he remembered. It started with small smiles and shy glances, open eyes and loud laughs. It started with being open and comfortable with being around each other, with being vulnerable but trusting the other person won’t hurt them.

Lost in thought, he didn’t hear the door opening nor closing and his heart jumped a little, taken by surprise, when he turned around and Blaine’s figure was standing by the door. But before he could say anything, he noticed the stiff posture, his down-cast eyes, how he was hugging himself, as if doing everything to make himself smaller. Kurt dropped everything and rushed towards him, bringing Blaine closer. The shorter man immediately fit inside his arms, his face pressing against Kurt’s neck.

Neither said anything for a long time, wrapped in each other’s embraces.

“What are you cooking?” Blaine’s voice sounded small but curious. Kurt smiled and rubbed his thumb against Blaine’s pulse point before stepping back.

“Dinner. I hope you’re hungry because you’re eating it with me”

They set the table in comfortable silence, smiling when caught each other’s glances.  When Kurt got out a bottle of wine, Blaine only briefly raised his eyebrows but didn’t question it. Kurt knew he needed it and he appreciated Kurt hasn’t asked any questions why yet.

Over dinner they talked about their day- how Gabriel, one of the senior Warblers, stormed out of the room when the rest voted against singing One Direction and how Jane corrected something Rachel had said wrongly, which made the glee coach’s face turn redder than the ugliest of her Christmas sweaters. Blaine eventually relaxed, his eyes twinkling happily (or was it the wine?), smiling at Kurt from across the table. The issue hasn’t been brought up and they both knew talking about it couldn’t be avoided. Since some time Blaine seemed to be a bit off and struggling with something but he hasn’t sought any physical comfort from Kurt before. This one must have been big.

The front door open and closed with a thud and a moment later Burt’s cheery voice echoed around the walls. His face couldn’t be more surprised if he tired the moment he saw Blaine sitting at the table but soon enough he brought the smaller man and crushed him in a hug.

“Blaine! Haven’t seen you around in a while now. How are you doing?”

“I’m okay, thank you, Mr. Humm- Burt. How are you feeling, though? Is everything okay with your heart? I’m sorry I haven’t been around as much as I used to, I have a lot of work now when I’m the Warblers’ coach”

“Well I hope from now on you’ll find more time to pop in a short visit. Carole misses you like crazy. And she’s not the only one” He smiled good-naturedly, sending a discreet look Kurt’s way. And because all Hummels knew nothing about being subtle, Kurt’s cheeks grew hot instantly, just like when Burt would catch them making out in the living room back in the high school days. But they weren’t kids anymore and they weren’t even together so Kurt had no reason to feel embarrassed nor guilty about. Right?

“We’re going to go to my room”

“No use in me reminding you to keep the door open, is there now?”

“Dad!”

“Just kiddin’”

***

After half an hour they found themselves on the carpet in the middle of Kurt’s room, lying parallel with their heads on the same level, facing the ceiling. Soft music was playing in the background and the wine long gone.

"I've been seeing a therapist"

Kurt said suddenly, breaking the silence. He didn’t know why he’d said that, especially since they’ve been talking about light things previously, never touching the tough stuff, but it felt good, in a way, to share this with Blaine. It was not only about letting him now he was working on his issues but also telling his best friend something that helped him open his eyes on some things he had tried to ignore in the past.

"And how is it?" Blaine's voice was steady, a little surprised. Understanding.

"It's... well, it's as good as a therapy can go. She makes me talk about my feelings a lot and well, you know I'm not really... good at... _that_. But it helps, to let it all out and be forced to deal with it by someone who's not afraid of me snapping at them. I've figured a lot of stuff out"

He saw Blaine chewing at his bottom lip at the corner of his eye. He knew what he must be thinking. Always so gentle, so afraid of making Kurt angry, Blaine would have dropped the topic if he sensed Kurt was close to blowing up. It’s because he wasn’t used to expressing his thoughts as openly as Blaine was. Instead he bottled everything up, trying to deal with it on his own, until he couldn’t or was under pressure and he broke. 

"I've been seeing a therapist, too" 

Kurt turned to face the small figure lying on the floor. Blaine wouldn't look at Kurt but the taller man knew his hazel eyes must be distant, mind working on his next words. 

"It's been really tough and I didn't know who to go to so I decided a professional help might be a good idea. I'm may not be there yet but I'm trying"

"I can see that"

That made Blaine finally meet Kurt's eyes and he couldn’t help but smile. 

"You're different. You're... _you_. That time Rachel asked you to go easy on us and you refused, fully taking the pride in how well the Warblers were prepared? I had to stop myself from applauding you, therefore risking being killed by one outraged Miss Berry. I’m glad you’re focusing on yourself. You needed that”

“I did”

“So what’s going on right now?”

He didn’t run away but avoided Kurt’s searing eyes.

“I tried to give you some space and wait till you’re ready to tell me. If you don’t want to talk about this, just tell me and I’ll let it go. But something is eating you up and it’s eating me up, too. I thought I wouldn’t need to push you about it but today I saw you breaking down and I can’t stand seeing someone I care about hurting.”

Blaine propped himself up on one elbow, mirroring Kurt’s position and breathed out loudly, deeply.

“Dave and I broke up”

He looked at Kurt, looking for something, probably a hint of victory or satisfaction at the information but Kurt didn’t feel any of these things. Sure, Blaine and Karofsky felt like a nightmare he hadn’t thought was even possible coming to life but if he was good to Blaine then he would take it. So instead of trying to find an outcome working in his favor, he wanted to give Blaine his full support.

“At first things were okay and I thought we could work with that. He was sweet and so simple and I just needed someone close, you know? But since some time-“

They eyes met for a second and Kurt knew since when Blaine meant. Since Kurt came back to his life. Since the elevator accident happened

“- it all started crashing down. He wanted something I couldn’t give him and I wanted him to be someone he wasn’t. We were not working out. And today… Today we got into a f-fight. Said some hurtful things we didn’t mean. And it was like the last straw. He said if I walked out now, we’d be done. And here I am”

He smiled bitterly but he didn’t seem sad anymore. Just tired. Tired of pretending and fighting.

“Thank you for telling me”

“Thank you for being here for me”

“The pleasure’s all mine”

They smiled at each other and yawned in unison, which made them giggle. Kurt glanced at the clock alarm and noticed it was past midnight now. He thought of the empty wine bottle and bit his lip in uncertainty.

“Would you like to… D-do you want to sleep over? I mean it’s late now and we’ve both drank alcohol which mean neither of us can drive and since you don’t want to go back it’s basically the only reasonable solution to the situation”

He was rambling, he knew that but suddenly the prospect of Blaine sleeping somewhere near him made his body hot all over.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Thank you. It does seem wise. Because of the circumstances, of course”

“Of course”

Kurt gave Blaine his pajamas and changed in the bathroom himself. It felt silly proposing to take the couch, even though sharing a bed felt like the most ridiculous, dangerous idea on Earth. They settled in, Kurt on one side and Blaine on the other, inches apart. He could feel the heat radiating from Blaine’s body and his skin was itching with how much he wanted to hold him. Just that.

“Okay just come here”

His face was burning when the words echoed in the silence but Blaine didn’t even hesitate before his arms found their way around Kurt’s torso, head tucked under the taller man’s chin, the way they laid countless of times. And suddenly Kurt felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Kissing Blaine, feeling his hot, needy tongue working against Kurt’s, strong hands bringing them closer together had made Kurt’s blood boil and every inch of skin prickle with the need of _more_. But holding Blaine in his arms was different. Kurt felt as if his very soul was being ripped into pieces then put back together. It filled his whole body, thrumming under his skin, making feel dizzy and he couldn’t blame it on the wine. Blaine’s presence, his body draped all over Kurt’s felt intoxicating, especially after such a long time of being apart. They fit together like puzzle pieces. Kurt felt complete again.

Blaine’s breathing became deep and steady, tickling the skin of Kurt’s collarbone. Not being able to help himself, he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head and put his hand on top of Blaine’s, intertwining their fingers together. The only thing that was missing was the familiar cold touch on a silver band of his finger. But somehow he knew that they would get there, too.


End file.
